


Emma

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Brolin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Take place at the start of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a best mate like Emma, especially a young TV star trying to survive a harrowing shooting schedule, a co-star that’s just not that interested anymore, and internal stress that explodes one day on set into a complete disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day the world exploded

Colin was exhausted – had been for about six weeks now, ever since returning from France. The shooting schedule had picked up and he was now on set from 7am to 9 or 10pm, every day it seemed. Normally he would have coped, put up with it, but circumstances all seemed to be conspiring against him.

First, Bradley had come down with the flu, and due to the shooting schedule, hadn’t been given any time to recover, so it had lasted far longer than it should have, sapping his strength and energy. Consequently, Colin had to pick up all the promo work – all the appearances on TV and fan expo’s, all the magazine interviews and radio interviews – everything that ate into whatever down time he would normally have had. Even when Bradley had finally started getting better, he pleaded feeling weak to get out of the appearances, which Colin knew he disliked doing anyway. And because Colin had been obliging in picking up the slack, the producers and the J’s continued to expect him to carry on. And he was just so damn tired.

Secondly, as the show grew more popular, the requests for promo work increased ten-fold. The producers even approved a stupid wax figure of him for a new display at Warwick Castle – which meant more time being measured and posing for the figure, and then going the meet and greet for the opening of the exhibit. Bradley was supposed to have come for that with him, but pleaded off at the last minute, so he had had to endure the crowds and the madness alone. And he hated crowds – especially crowds that were all intent on seeing him.

Thirdly, the dynamics had changed on set this year too. Whereas before, all the adventures had been him and Bradley, or rather Merlin and Arthur, now Arthur had his knights. And while they were all really great people individually, as a group they were overwhelming in the ‘manly’ department. All of them were rugged and handsome and sporting, and because of who they were, Bradley was now spending most of his time filming and hanging out with them.

Normally, Colin would have talked all this over with Bradley. At first he didn’t because Bradley was genuinely sick, bundling up in a giant blue parka between takes to stop the shivering of his sick body. Then, when he began getting better, Bradley seemed to just prefer hanging out with the knights. They were more his style anyway – all into sports, all rough and tumble, ready at the drop of a hat to start up a football game or practice their sword fighting. And with Colin getting pulled away anytime he had a moment to himself, he found less and less opportunity to just hang with Bradley. The rare times he did happen to catch Bradley and comment on having to do the PR, Bradley had laughed, saying how much he appreciated not having to do ‘the dog and pony show’, and Colin was doing it all just fine without him. Which made Colin angry that Bradley didn’t appreciate, and apparently didn’t care, how much it was costing Colin to carry not only the show but all the promotion as well.

And so Colin began to withdraw into himself again, pulling on his internal reserves to get him through. But the cost was high. And his nerves and stamina were wearing thin. 

The more Colin withdrew, the more Bradley preferred hanging with the knights, at least they were always up for a laugh or a game or just chatting about life. Colin was just so damn serious these days and more jittery then ever.

It had been a strange morning where Colin had kept tripping up on his lines, missed his mark repeatedly and was more burrowed in himself then usual. All things that never usually happened with him.

“What the hell is the matter with you these days, Morgan?” Bradley had asked. 

“I’m tired, Bradley – OK? Just leave it.”

“Well maybe if you got a bit more sleep – try going to bed earlier.”

Colin had exploded all over him then, ranting about not getting to bed because he had to ‘go to fucking London to do your fucking guest appearance at the BFI’s’ and not getting back to his room until 2am when he had a 5am call time. “So leave me the fuck alone, Bradley!” and he had stormed off to his trailer – leaving Bradley and the knights, who happened to be nearby, open-mouthed with astonishment.

 

****

The shoot in Arthur’s chambers after lunch was tense. Colin was obviously in a foul mood, and Bradley kept scowling at him, still put out at being told to fuck off by Colin ‘can’t do anything wrong’ Morgan. To make matters worse, the scene was yet another one where an angry Arthur berated Merlin, then got him in a choke hold to ‘teach him a lesson’. The director called for take after take of the choke hold scene, and as the two actors got more and more frustrated with the retakes and each other, the hold got rougher and rougher.

“Cut – reset on Merlin please.”

Colin pushed out of Bradley’s hold with a few choice muttered swear words. No one heard them but Bradley.

“What the hell is your problem?” he demanded angrily, keeping his voice low so the crew wouldn’t overhear.

“Stop being so rough!” Colin hissed.

“I’m supposed to be rough – Arthur is teaching you a lesson, not giving you a bloody back rub!”

“You’re supposed to act rough – ACT! Why don’t you try acting instead of being such an ass.”

Bradley was livid. “Right, you want acting – I’ll give you fucking acting!”

“Places people – three, two, one – ACTION.”

The scene repeated itself, but now Arthur was raging at Merlin. When he grabbed him, he dug his fingers into Merlin’s shoulder and slammed him into a choke hold, cruelly wedging his arm into Merlin’s throat.

Colin struggled to breath, fingers clawing at Bradley’s arm to release him.

“Cut!”

Bradley threw Colin from him and Colin reared up in white hot anger. 

“You fucking asshole!!” he roared before swinging a roundhouse punch at Bradley, catching him square on the jaw and sending him flying into the table. Bradley instantly retaliated, leaping at Colin and before an astonished crew could react, the two actors were on the ground, viciously throwing punches at each other. 

Bradley was the stronger and in better condition, his hits connecting with a powerful effectiveness, but Colin was wiry, and had learned his fighting skills from one too many times being picked on in school. He didn’t have the power of Bradley, but he fought dirty, the only advantage a skinny, weaker kid could take. He clawed at Bradley’s face, dug at his eyes and used his knees and elbows to jab painfully at ribs and groin. When Bradley leaned his arm across Colin’s throat, Colin turned his head and bit, causing Bradley to let go with a cry of alarm. Colin used the moment to rear up and flip Bradley off him, then came down on him full force, knee bent to deliver a hard bruise to Bradley’s thigh, and an elbow straight to his gut. Bradley lashed out with a cross-cut across Colin’s cheek, sending him flying. Now Bradley was on top and he flayed into Colin with repeated short jabs that sent blood flying. Colin jammed his knee straight up and into Bradley’s groin, stopping him in mid punch.

“STOP THEM!!” Johnny yelled as he raced out from behind the camera. Around the battling men, the crew hovered, trying to reach out and grab one of the combatants without getting hit themselves. 

As Bradley paused after Colin kneed him, they jumped in and pulled him off Colin. It took three men to hold Bradley and stop him from returning to the fight, and another three men to pull Colin off the ground and stop him from launching at Bradley. 

Restrained from physically fighting, they started screaming at each other.

“You bloody arrogant prick…”  
“You giant pile of shit – I’m sick and tired of your lazy…”  
“….think you’re so fucking entitled because you’re the star…”  
“….fucking attitude – I’ve had it with…”  
“….well fuck you! You can go straight to hell…”  
“….you! I’m not doing this anymore… Get your”  
“….if you think you can get away with this…”  
“….fucking lazy ass out there and do you own god damn PR ….”  
“….I’ve had it with you and your fucking lily-white halo!”  
“…I’m not your fucking servant!”

“ENOUGH!” Johnny’s roar stopped them yelling, but they continued to glare at each other.

“Someone get the damn medics – now. And for Christ’s sake, separate them!”

Bradley’s group dragged him over to the bed and forced him to sit. Colin’s group pulled out a chair and forced him to sit at the table.

Two medics arrived, one going to each actor. Wet cloths were produced and the blood wiped away as much as possible. The medics assessed that the damages were mostly superficial. Bradley’s nose, while bleeding copiously, was not broken. Colin’s eye was definitely going to become a black eye. The bite Colin had given Bradley had not broken the skin. The welt on Colin’s neck was superficial. The scratches on Bradley’s face were not deep enough to scar. Colin’s split lip would not need stitches.

“Right – you two…my office – NOW! And don’t you even think of going near each other!!” Johnny assigned two of the bigger crew members to frog march Colin and Bradley into his office.

****

Julian was waiting in the office, just as furious as Johnny. Johnny pushed Colin and Bradley into chairs on opposite sides of the room. 

“What the hell are you two playing at?? What the bloody hell do you think you were doing????”

Bradley stared mutely at the floor. Colin determinedly stared at the desk leg.

“You!” Johnny pointed at Bradley. “You’ve got at least 2 stone on him! You could have fucking killed him!”

Bradley looked up incredulous. They were taking Colin’s side? They were taking Colin -can’t do a single, fucking thing wrong - Morgan’s side? He dropped his head in disgust.

“And you!” Johnny rounded on Colin. “That was the single, most unprofessional act I have ever had the misfortune to witness!”

Colin just stared at the table leg, letting Johnny’s words rain down on him.

“And look at you! Both of you are a fucking mess! We can’t shoot around either of you for at least a week! That means we shut down main production – for at least a week!!”

Neither actor said anything.

“LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!!” Johnny bellowed and both men looked up startled. “Do you have any idea of the damage you’ve caused by this brawl? A week, gentlemen – we are shutting down at least one camera unit for a week or more. That means that over 150 people out there, working their asses off for this show, over 150 people will not be working. This show is not just the two of you – it’s all the men and women behind the scenes who do what they do to make you two idiots look good. And you’ve just put their livelihoods on hold. And for what??”

Bradley and Colin dropped their gazes back to the floor.

“Both of you are suspended for a week.” It was Julian who spoke up now. His voice quiet with anger. “One week, without pay. You will both be sent home, where you will not – and I repeat – NOT be seen by anyone, until evidence of your brawl is healed up. If I so much as see a single picture of either of you in the media, on blogs or anywhere on the internet, both of you will be fined an additional week’s pay. If this episode causes us to extend the shooting period further into October, each of you will be fined an additional week’s pay. Any media appearances will be taken over by Angel, Katie and the knights. 

“Now get the hell off this set. Get out of your costume and get your things together. There will be two cars waiting for you. Each of you will be escorted back to London with a security guard – who will see you to your door. If you need any supplies while you are locked up in your flats – and you will stay locked up in your flats until the damage to your faces has cleared – if you need any supplies – tell the guard. They will purchase the supplies for you and deliver them to you. It will come out of your salaries. A car will be sent to pick you up next Wednesday. That is the only time you will emerge from your flat – do I make myself clear?”

Both men nodded sullenly.

“I don’t need to tell you how bitterly disappointed we are in both of you. This is completely unacceptable behaviour. When you return to set next Wednesday, you will both be expected to make a complete and abject apology to your cast mates and crew. And you will keep on apologizing until each and every person associated with this production has been reached. Am I clear?”

Again the two men nodded.

‘Now get out.”

The two actors rose and were escorted to costume where they changed in silence. Then each got into a car and were driven off the set.


	2. A Friend like Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most important person in the world is not the love of your life. Sometimes it's just the best friend a person could ever want.

A soon as Colin arrived at his flat, he went straight to his bedroom, stripped off and fell exhausted into bed. He slept for 12 hours straight, woke up, used the bathroom, drank three glasses of water, then collapsed back into bed for another 10 hours. When he finally awoke, his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool, the result ironically of too much sleep.

He staggered into the kitchen, only then realizing that he had dismissed the driver and security without asking for any supplies. He found some herbal tea in the cupboard and made a mug, then slumped onto the sofa, pulling a throw over him and turning on the TV to whatever mindless junk was on at this time of day – or was it night? He had no idea. The light coming in through the window was that indeterminate dullness that could be early morning or early evening. He barely finished his tea before dozing off again.

He holed up in his flat for three days, each day pretty much repeating itself in a sleepy, mind-numbed blur. On the third day, he reached out. 

Picking up the phone, he dialed Emma.

“Hi Em, it’s me”

“Colin! How are you sweetie?” Emma’s sounded delighted to hear from him.

“I’ve bollixed it all up, Em.”

“Where are you?” Concern now foremost in her voice.

“I’m at the flat.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Have you eaten?” Emma knew his habits.

“There’s nothing much here.” 

“I’ll bring Thai food, OK? I’ll be there as fast as I can, sweetheart. You hang on, OK?”

“Thanks Emma.” If Colin’s voice broke a little, neither of them mentioned it.

 

Colin opened the door and Emma was standing there holding a big bag of take-out and a bag of basic groceries. Her smile faded when she saw his face. Walking into the flat, she put the food in the kitchen before turning and walking into Colin’s outstretched arms.

Colin greeted her with a hug that lasted far longer then usual, but as long as was needed. Emma was his rock and right now he needed her to keep him from drowning. He buried his face in her long, chestnut hair, inhaling the essence of her, feeling her soft curves warming his body, but mostly feeling her love and understanding envelope him.

Emma pulled out of the embrace and cupped her hands around his battered face. Her fingers gently traced his blackened eye, the angry bruise on his cheek, his split lip. She inhaled sharply at the bruise on his neck where Bradley had jammed his arm. She looked into his eyes and read everything that was there, then she reached up to place a light kiss on his unmarred cheek.

“We eat first, yeah? You need to eat.”

They dished up the food and Emma chatted inconsequentially about her life and doings, while Colin ate. It was a pattern familiar to both of them. Colin looked at Emma while she talked, watched how her long hair swung back and forth across her shoulders, how her hazel eyes peaked out from below her fringe and danced with stories but always reflected her love. How her smile was liquid across her face – sometimes small and quick, sometimes wide and all-encompassing. Her hands were lively and expressive – Emma always talked with her hands.

Emma and Colin were best mates. They had met in Glasgow, in their first month at the acting school they both attended. Their friendship was instant and intense, a shared sense of humor, a shared sense of dedication to the craft, a shared sense of the insanity of it all had bonded them together as fast and firm friends. And that was all it had ever been, or ever would be. ‘Soul mates’ Colin had called it. ‘Forever friends’ Emma replied. 

One night, early in their friendship when they had ended up drunk and in bed – only to realize, before things got too far, that there was absolutely no spark, he and Emma had defined their friendship so succinctly that they had agreed it would be the founding principle of their relationship.  
“You see Col,” said Emma, lounging in his arms, “although I love you to absolute bits and pieces, I absolutely do not – in any way, shape or form – fancy you. You are my dearest, deepest friend and I will come to you whenever you need me. But honey – you are so not my cup of tea!”

Colin had burst out laughing and agreed, noting that he would defend Emma to the ends of the earth and beyond and always be there for her no matter what, but he absolutely did not fancy her in any way, shape or form. They had pinky sworn, given each other a completely platonic, drunken kiss and agreed to be at each other’s bedside when the other one kicked it. Then promptly fell asleep.

And so Emma was always the one Colin turned to when he had good news, when he needed a shoulder to cry on or his life went to complete hell in a hand basket. 

They finished eating and put the dishes in the sink, leftovers in the fridge. Then Emma took Colin’s hand and led him to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed and she opened her arms to him. Colin wound his body around hers, legs tangling, resting his head on her shoulder. They lay silently together, Emma’s arms around him, holding him safe, her hand stroking his hair, and she waited for him. She felt his silent tears soaking her shoulder before she felt sobs shaking his slender frame. She tightened her hold as he cried out his frustration, anger, hurt and despair. She never said a word, just kept stroking his hair, rubbing his back and occasionally dropping a comforting kiss on his head. Eventually the tears stopped, but still they lay quietly. Emma continued to hold him, comfort him as he eventually fell into an exhausted sleep. Still holding him, she slept.

Part way through the night, Colin got up to use the bathroom. When he returned, he shook Emma awake and she padded off to the bathroom herself. When she returned, Colin had closed the curtains and was under the covers. A t-shirt was laying on the bed for Emma. She peeled off her clothes, put on the t-shirt and crawled into bed with him, curling herself into his arms, this time her head on his shoulder, and they both slept.

****

Emma woke up snuggled into Colin’s back, spooning him. Her arm was around his chest, her hand held securely in Colin’s as it was pressed to his heart. She dropped a butterfly kiss on his shoulder.

“Morning sweetheart” she said, knowing he was awake because she would feel his thumb rubbing circles on her hand.

“Em, can we talk?” Colin asked, still faced away from her.

“Anytime you’re ready, love.”

Emma pulled away and stretched on her side of the bed, then got up and headed to the bathroom, while Colin headed to the kitchen. This was also part of their routine. While Emma was in the bathroom, Colin started the tea and toast. When Emma entered the kitchen, Colin headed to the bathroom and Emma finished the breakfast preparations. She made regular tea for herself, and a mug of Camomille for Colin. Then she slathered his toast with his beloved marmalade, and her own with her favourite Cadbury’s chocolate spread, which Colin kept in the cupboard especially for her. She added extra tea bags to the tray, and the milk and sugar.

Carrying the breakfast tray to the bedroom, she met Colin coming out of the bathroom. He took the tray and she returned to the kitchen for the refilled electric kettle. Sometimes their talks were one mug’s worth of tea, sometimes it was longer and refills were necessary.

Entering the bedroom, she put the kettle on the bedside table and climbed back into bed, sitting up against the headboard. Colin had already arranged the pillows. Then she took the tray while Colin climbed into bed beside her. She rested the tray on their knees and they picked up their mugs.

Reaching over, she gave him a peck on the cheek. “OK, sweetheart. Tell me.”

Colin talked. He told her everything that had happened, everything he felt, his doubts, his fears, his frustrations and the things that made him angry. Emma listened without comment, just feeding him his neglected toast every now and then, and refilling his mug with fresh herbal tea.

“I feel like such a prat, Em. I can’t believe I hit Bradley like that. He deserved it, but to do it on set, in front of everyone. Everything I’ve worked for these past four years, trying so hard to gain the respect of the crew, trying to show them that I’m a professional and take my job seriously, trying to prove that the risk they took with casting me was worthwhile, it’s all gone because I couldn’t hold my temper.” Colin looked at her in misery. “What the hell am I going to do?”

Emma took a sip of her tea. “You’re going to go back and you will look each and every one of them in the eye and apologize for screwing up – like the complete professional that you are – and that they know you are. They know you Colin, they know you are a good person and you take your job seriously. They love you Col. They’ll forgive you.” 

“And Bradley? I really laid into him, Em. I’m just so fucking angry with him, so frustrated and disappointed. We’re in this together, yet he’s completely left me holding the bag for all this – he expects me to do it all – all the PR, all the appearances. He keeps saying ‘It’s Merlin, Colin, not Arthur. You’re the one they want to see.’ He uses that as his excuse not to do appearances. But the show is both of us. Just as much Arthur as Merlin, and I don’t know how long I can keep doing this – doing all the appearances and doing the show.”

“Have you talked to him about it? Really talked, I mean, not just mentioned casually that you need his help?”

“He’s not interested in talking. When he was sick he got out of doing some PR, and discovered he liked having his time back to himself. He was getting pretty tired of the circus anyway but that doesn’t mean he can just dump it all on me. He never even considers if maybe I’m getting tired of it all too.”

“Col, have you thought about it from his perspective? You’re the star of the show even though, as you point out, Arthur is just as important as Merlin. But he’s right - you’re the one that everyone wants to see. You’re the top billing. You’re the only one they made into a wax figure for Warwick. You’ve said yourself that on set, everyone is really good to you – taking care of you while expecting Bradley to look after himself for the most part. I’ve heard both of you joking about it in the media. Perhaps it’s not such a joke anymore for Bradley. Perhaps he’s feeling a bit under-appreciated. Maybe he figures that since everything revolves around you – you should carry the lion’s weight of responsibility for the PR. You need to talk to him Colin. Just like you’re talking to me. Make him listen to you. Make him understand that you’re a team, that he’s just as important as you.”

“And how do I do that? He’s not interested in listening”

“He’s a good man Colin – you’ve said so yourself. Before this all exploded, you were best mates. If you really talk to him – he’s not going to let you go under. He’ll get his act together. Just give him a chance. But nothing is going to change if you don’t let him know you need his help, you need him.”

Colin considered everything Emma said, sitting silently beside her, sipping his tea. “How did you get so smart Em?”

“Natural gift from the gods. So – you call Bradley and talk to him. Sometimes it’s easier to talk over the phone. You apologize for hitting him and then you tell him everything you’ve just told me. And most importantly, you ask for his help. OK?”

Colin nodded his assent. 

“When you get back on set, you apologize to the rest of the cast and crew and you make it right.” She grinned up at him. “And maybe… just maybe…. you’ll finally lose your halo and you won’t be 'Saint Colin' anymore.” 

Colin laughed out loud. He had always hated the Saint Colin moniker – ever since he had overheard one of the grips calling him by that name. When he calmed down he pulled her into his arms. 

“I love you Emma Donnally – have I every told you that?”

Emma snuggled him. “Every time. And I love you Colin Morgan – don’t you ever forget that…”

“But you’re not my cup of tea.” They both said in unison. It was their signal that all was right.

Emma left after helping with the dishes, promising to come back tomorrow. “But you call me if you need me, promise? I’ll have my phone with me and I will always answer you. Promise you’ll call?”  
Colin promised. 

After Emma left he felt much better about everything. He grabbed a quick shower, then picked up the phone to call Bradley.

 

Emma came to visit every day and only left once she had him laughing and in a good mood. The break turned out to be just what Colin needed. He finally caught up on his sleep and the rest of the time he just relaxed and let his worn out body recuperate. He caught up with his favourite TV shows, read books and got a head start on memorizing his scripts.

****

On the Tuesday before Colin was to return, Emma came with Freddie. Freddie was Emma’s husband and one of Colin’s good friends. Freddie had been their mutual friend for a couple of years before he and Emma fell head over heels in love. Consequently, he knew of the unique and special friendship that Emma and Colin shared. Once he realized that Colin was no competition romantically, and once Emma laid down the law about her friendship with Colin being sacrosanct and non-negotiable, he had accepted the relationship, and all it entailed, as just part of his beloved Emma. He had even been part of a number of sessions, lounging on the foot of the bed while Colin and Emma discussed and solved the latest crisis.

When Freddie saw Colin, he whistled in admiration, inspecting Colin’s face closely. Colin’s black eye was already starting to fade to a colourful yellow that shaded down to his bruised cheekbone. His split lip was healing and the bruise on his neck was now only a dull red mark. 

“Please tell me you gave as good as you got?”

“Bradley’s sporting a few bruises of his own, if that’s what you mean.”

 

They were playing a fierce game of Scrabble – featuring loud discussions over obscure words, when Colin’s phone rang.

“Colin, it’s Johnny.”

“Hi”

“Just calling to remind you about your pick up tomorrow…” He stopped talking when Emma gave a loud screech of triumph. “Do you have company?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Dammit Colin – you were warned! No one was to see you!”

“They’re family. It’s OK”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I trust them with my life.”

Emma looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile, blowing him a kiss.

“Alright. Anyway, your ride will be at your place at 5am to pick you up and bring you straight to set. How’s the face?”

“Healing, thanks. Make-up will still have some cover-up to do.”

“How’s the apology coming?”

“Yeah. I’ve got it done.”

“OK. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Johnny – see you tomorrow.”


	3. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back after the world exploded and Emma is determined to help Colin.

Colin reached the set and went straight to Johnny and Julian’s office to apologize to them first. Julian sat him down for a talk.

“While there is no excuse for what happened, Johnny and I have realized that we put you under a lot of additional pressure with the promos and appearances. For that, we apologize.”  
Colin stared at them, startled.

“We’ve reviewed the upcoming schedule, and we’ve distributed it among other cast members. We will give you first choice on appearances, but you will have a choice on whether or not you want to do it. This will be a choice Colin – you need to understand that. We don’t want you buried under again and stressing out. You are under no obligation to do any of this from now on. If a promo is going to be a problem for you – you must turn it down. Understand?”

Colin nodded, a bit overwhelmed by their generosity.

“We’re going to have this same chat with Bradley – make him understand his responsibility, alleviate some of the pressure from you. We start fresh from here, OK?”

Colin nodded and shook hands with the two men. Then he headed to make-up.

****

When Colin and Bradley returned to the set, it was to discover that Johnny and Julian had called every cast and crew member to be present. It was a lesson in humility and courage for both actors, as first one, then the other, offered their heartfelt apology to everyone and promised to act more professionally and considerately in future. They ended with a handshake between them. The cast and crew were remarkably forgiving, many of them coming up to shake their hands or cuff them on the shoulder. And the set settled down to the routine of filming the show.

****

It was mid-morning and Colin and Bradley were sitting in their chairs reviewing their lines between shots. Where before, they had sat side by side, now they sat about ten feet apart, a strain still between them although they were cordial to each other whenever anyone else was around. Their phone call during the break had been tense, but Colin had made his points and Bradley had agreed to pick up his end of the deal.

“Colin!” 

Colin looked up to see who had called his name and saw a grip heading his way, with Emma following. With a shout of delight, he strode over to meet her. Emma ran the last few feet and flung herself into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and keeping them there.

“What are you doing here Em?” Colin asked, his face buried in her neck.

“Came to give you courage my sweet.”

Colin started to pull away, but she pulled him in tight. “Not so fast – let’s give them all a little something to talk about.”

Colin burst out laughing, which she promptly silenced with a kiss that was all for show and completely passionless.

“Em – what the hell are you doing?” he asked when she finally released his lips but they stayed locked together, lips barely touching so it looked like they were still kissing.

“Letting everyone know that you weren’t alone on your hiatus. Letting everyone see that you have a fabulous woman in your life. Letting everyone know that you actually have a life – outside the show I mean.”

Colin pulled back. “Em, this is crazy. I’m really glad you’re here but you don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine.”

“Consider it added insurance sweetheart. Besides, you’ve invited me tons of times to come and see you film. So now I will. By the way, Freddie sends his love and told me to make it look good. So what are you doing now?”

“Reviewing my lines – or I was.”

“Great, I’ll run lines with you!”

Colin led her over to a stone wall, away from the crew and away from Bradley. He leaned against the wall and Emma fitted herself in his arms, leaning back against his chest. Colin held the script out in front of him and started rehearsing his lines, head resting against hers. Emma read everyone else’s lines. When she came to Arthur’s lines, she put on a posh British toff accent that had Colin rolling with giggles. 

 

*****

From where he was sitting, Bradley could see them whenever he looked up. He had just about fallen out of his chair when Colin had gone to greet the girl and she had launched herself into his arms. The extended and passionate kiss they shared had his jaw dropping open. Now they were leaning against the wall, all cozy and giggling like teenagers. He was completely flummoxed and didn’t know what to think. In all the time he had known Colin, he had never once met anyone he was dating – hell, Colin never even talked about dating anyone. And now here was this woman wrapped in his arms.

 

When Bradley and Colin were called to take their places for a shoot, Emma watched from behind the camera, blowing Colin a noisy kiss that had him grinning from ear to ear. 

When the director called ‘Cut’ after Colin took a dive to avoid getting skewered by a sword, she called out “You OK sweetheart?”, prompting a fit of giggles from Colin. 

When Bradley and Colin rehearsed a scene where Arthur grabs Merlin and pulls him out of danger, both of them falling to the ground, Emma yelled out indignantly “Oi! That’s my man! Keep your paws to yourself!” 

This prompted the entire set to burst out laughing, Colin laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. There was no doubt that Emma’s presence had calmed any apprehension that the crew might have had about the two stars working together again.

Bradley was beside himself. This Colin was a complete turn-around from the Colin who had tried to kill him a week ago. He was relaxed and laughing, all thanks to the woman who was busy becoming the new friend of the crew.

 

“Bradley, this is Emma.” Colin stood before him with a giant grin on his face, his arm around a beautiful girl with straight long brown hair, a heavy fringe framing laughing hazel eyes.

“Pleased to meet you Bradley. You’re so much prettier in person.” Emma held out her hand and batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Oh! Er…pleased to meet you.”

Emma peered closer at his face. “Colin doesn’t seem to have damaged you too much.” She reached out and gently turned his face to one side. “Good lord, are those scratches under the make-up? Colin did you honestly scratch him?” She turned to Colin in shock.

“Well, he was busy trying to knock my lights out at the time.”

“Hey! You threw the first punch!” Bradley interjected.

“Well it’s a good thing Col’s got such a lousy punch. It would be a great loss to women kind if he had damaged that fabulous façade of yours.”

“What?”

“Emma!”

“Oh relax sweetheart, you are still the prettiest thing on two – three – legs.”

“Emma!!”

“OK People – can we shoot this scene anytime soon?” the director called out and Emma retreated behind the camera while Bradley and Colin took their marks for the scene.

“That’s quite the lady you have there, Morgan.”

“Yeah – Emma is one of a kind.”

“Known her long?”

“Forever.”

“Ready Camera! And three, two, one – ACTION!”

 

****

When Emma stayed for lunch, all the knights sat down with them to meet her and she charmed them all individually and succinctly

Upon being introduced to Tom, she had duly admired his arms. Testing the muscles she nodded, “Oh very lovely, very firm. No wonder you could pick up my Colin so easily.”

Tom laughed. “Well you know he’s not as light as you would think. Long limbs but solid”

“Ah, they’re perfect for me,” said Emma. “Just right for wrapping themselves around me and holding me tight.”

“Emma!”

“Still,” noted Tom, “He’s a bit on the skinny side”

“He’s perfect!” declared Emma. “Not all lumpy and muscle-filled so you fall off when you’re on top”

“Emma!!”

“I’m just saying Col, I feel perfectly safe perched on top of you. Of course I’m usually held in place in other ways - if you know what I’m saying, but..”

“Emma for gods sake!”

Tom turned a shade of pink as the others laughed and Colin cringed.

 

When she met Eoin, she raved about his hair, reaching up to run her fingers through it.

“Oh Col, remember when you had lovely long hair like this for that play? I used to love the silky feeling of it when it trailed across my neck, down my throat and down..” and she waved her hand in front of her breasts.

“Emma”

“Eoin, I bet your lady friends love it when your trail your hair all over their body, especially down in their..”

“Emma!!”

Eoin giggled like a girl and turned an even pinker shade then Tom.

 

When she met Ade, Emma just sighed. “Oh honey – you are all sorts of smooth, silky hot chocolate aren’t you? I bet your girlfriends just love licking their way up your body”

“Emma!”

Ade blushed so hard everyone could see it.

 

When Emma turned to meet Rupert, she confronted a knight looking a bit terrified. ‘Rupert! Oh you are as lovely as Colin said! The perfect combination of all the others – Tom’s height, lovely hair to rival Eoin’s and just as lickable as Ade!”

“Emma – I did not bloody well say that!”

“And lovely curly chest hair. I approve chest hair – better traction when things get intense.”

“Oh god, Emma.”

Rupert laughed his goofy laugh and turned bright red while Colin bowed his head in defeat.

 

The rest of the meal progressed with lots of laughter as Emma charmed everyone around her. When Eoin asked what she thought of Bradley’s looks (much to Bradley’s alarm), Emma just smiled. 

“Oh, I’ve already admired this lovely man and told Colin off for harming that beautiful, beautiful face.” Leaning over to peer closer at Bradley, Emma batted her eyelashes and sighed. “I bet you get all the girls and boys telling you how they can get lost in those fabulous baby blues of yours.”

“Well some have actually….wait – just girls, not boys..”

Bradley turned all shades of red while the knights erupted in laughter.

Listening to the laughter around the table, Colin was once again thankful for his beloved Emma and how she had smoothed over what could have been an awkward first meal back. He caught her eye and smiled his thanks, earning him a sweet kiss on the lips – to cheers and jeers from the knights. 

 

Colin thought he was safe until he heard Emma declare that while she admired all the knights and their various attributes, she still preferred her deliciously bendy Colin– which caused Colin to choke on his water and everyone else to howl with laughter once again.

“Emma….”

“Oh, don’t be shy Col – you know from our first date - when we ended up in bed together, there was definitely this stupendously amazing connection…

“Emma!”

“You said yourself that night ‘Emma – you are bloody brilliant and I will always love you.’ Those were your exact words.”

Colin stared at her mortified. Yes, those had been his words – or something like it – but he was referring to the fact that they had realized almost immediately that they had no sexual spark and had instead, made their declaration of eternal friendship.

“Em.…”

“You were the absolute best that night Col – and you’ve never disappointed me since”

This was all going horribly wrong – Colin knew everyone was taking this completely out of context because they didn’t know the context of what she was saying. Seeing the sparkle in Emma’s eyes, Colin realized Emma knew exactly what she was doing. 

“I do miss you when you’re away filming,” she sighed.

“It’s hard maintaining a relationship long distance,” Rupert noted.

“It is,” agreed Emma. “But we find ways to, um, connect - thank goodness for Skype and phone calls. You wouldn’t know it to look at my lovely Colin, but this boy has a wicked imagination and a deliciously dirty mouth – the power of suggestion and instruction can go a long way to relieve certain….tensions.”

Around her, everyone froze in mid-action, staring wide-eyed. 

Emma stared deeply into Colin’s eyes, her voice slowed and dropped to a husky whisper.

“When his voice drops into that lazy, low, Irish cant and all these wonderful words spill out, so… descriptive and… vivid. His voice just wraps around me…. and when I close my eyes…. it’s like he’s right there with me…. and I can feel his fingers…..his lips……his tongue…”

Bradley dropped his fork with a clatter.

“Christ almighty..” Eoin

“Shit…” Tom

“Oh…my…” Ade

Rupert just gulped – loudly.

Turning to the others, she smiled, her voice soft, slow and dreamily. 

“But you know what’s the best? How lovely it is waking up in bed with Colin, all tangled together and wrapped up in those lovely limbs of his. When he wakes up he always smiles that soft little smile, like he’s dreamed a wonderful secret. His eyes are the most amazing silver-blue when he first opens them. And his voice is all rough and husky and sexy when he says ‘Morning Em’. When he’s away filming, and he calls me when he wakes up and I hear his voice like that, I know exactly what he looks like, what he feels like, and it’s like he’s there with me.”

Emma shivered dramatically and sighed, apparently lost in memory. Colin glanced at the men around him and realized with shock that they were all staring mesmerized at Emma, caught up in her breathy, dreamy memory.

Bradley felt a slow flush creep up his neck. He knew exactly what she was talking about. The number of times he had woken up beside Colin, after falling asleep while watching a movie in his room, he had always wondered at the mysterious smile that woke him, and his voice first thing in the morning was a low, husky Irish lilt. And his eyes, everyone said they were blue, but first thing in the morning…

“The mornings Colin doesn’t call me, I know it’s because he’s woken up beside you, Bradley” Emma said, apparently reading his mind. Bradley’s face flamed red as he felt the knights all turn and stare at him. “But that’s OK, because I know he’s not alone and someone else sees the magic of his morning smile.”

“Emma, please…” Colin began, trying to come to Bradley’s defense.

“I love waking up with Colin – all tangled up with him…of course, sometimes it’s a bit disconcerting to find too many legs in the bed, like when Freddie’s in bed with us…”

“Emma – NO!”

“…it takes a moment to remember that…

“Hold on a moment” Eoin interrupted, “When Freddie is in bed with you??”

“Yes – then it can get a bit confusing, until I remember Freddie is there too.”

“Wait” Eoin cut in, looking for clarification, “Freddie and you…both in bed…with Colin.”

“Oh Em, please don’t do this, please, please, please..” Colin buried his face in his hands as he muttered.

Emma looked at Eoin wide-eyed. “Yes, Freddie and me in bed with Colin. Is something wrong?”

“Both of you….together….in bed with Colin?” Eoin clarified once more.

“Well, yes.” Now Emma looked puzzled.

The other men gave up all pretense of eating and just stared, fascinated at the turn in conversation.

“So…..you’re in the middle? Of Colin and Freddie??” Eoin asked.

“Sometimes. Usually Colin’s in the middle because Freddie’s joined him first because, well, sometimes Colin just wants what only another man can offer. I join in later….when they’re finished.”

“…Oh dear God, please stop talking, please Em, please stop talking…” Colin muttered a litany of begging, unheeded by everyone.

“So Colin is usually in the middle because he needs what only Freddie can give him?” Eoin was rapt with fascination. “Does Freddie ever get in the middle?”

“No, very rarely. He doesn’t like being in the middle. Freddie is a giver, not a taker.”

Bradley, who had chosen that moment to take a gulp of water, spit it out across the table.

“So Colin likes being in the middle…because he’s a taker..” Eoin choked out.

There was a ‘thunk’ as Colin’s head hit the table. He covered his head with his arms.

“Well, why else would we both be in bed with Colin, if not to give to him? Colin’s the reason we both sleep with him.”

“And…and…you don’t mind?” Rupert burst in. “That Colin sleeps with Freddie…also…” 

“Of course not!” Emma looked at them all, baffled. “Sometimes a man just needs another man. Why would I deprive Colin of what Freddie can give him, that I can’t?

“Whoooooo! Colin my man!!” Eoin burst out. “You dog you!”

“…oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…..” Colin mumbled from under his arms.

“But….but….together…..at the same time…. you and Freddie….together….with Colin… at the same time…” Rupert’s voice stuttered then faded away.

“What the fuck, Morgan?” Bradley growled at him.

Ade and Tom just sat there gaping at him.

“Honestly boys, I don’t understand what the issue is.” Emma looked truly puzzled. “As long as Colin is loved, what does it matter who’s giving the love?”

“ Emma, please, I’m begging you, please, please, oh god PLEASE in the name of everything that is holy, please, please stop talking…” Colin lifted his head, looking like he about to cry.

Emma turned to him, cupped his face in her hands and said, “My darling man, I love you so much that I will always want you to get what you need, with whoever you need to be with. And if sometimes you need to be with Freddie, or if what you need you find is with Bradley, then I’m OK with that.”

“What the..??” Bradley sputtered. “He has never found – anything – with me!” 

“You know I love you baby, yes?” Emma smiled at Colin, stroking his cheek gently.

Colin nodded dumbly but still looked devastated. Then Emma leaned in and kissed him in the slowest, most dramatic way she had learned in drama school – a very Romeo and Juliet kiss that was not long and ended but their lips still just inches apart, breathing in each others essence. Then she flicked her tongue out and licked his lower lip. Opening her eyes, she looked at him “Take me to your trailer Colin.”

Colin stared at her dumbstruck, caught up in her performance. Emma rose from her seat, holding his hand, she pulled him up out of his chair, never breaking her gaze with him. Without further word, they left the catering tent.

 

Ade broke the stunned silence. “What the hell was that?”

“Oh my God…she…they…him…” said Tom, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Freddie….he…her…and he…sleeps….Freddie….” Rupert sat muttering to himself.

“The boy – that boy-o,” Eoin laughed out loud. “That fecking boy!!”

“On set in 20…” Bradley muttered to no one in particular.

 

****

Once they were away from the tent, Emma gave Colin a wicked grin. “Oh Colin you should see your face. And all those guys in there – absolutely gob-smacked they were!”

“What the hell was that Em?”

Emma shrugged. “You know that I excelled at dramatic monologue at school.” 

“What game are you playing?”

“Col – do you really think they’re going to be talking about your fight with Bradley when we have just provided them with a whole month’s worth of gossip? Besides, all of it was true.”

“And completely out of context.”

“They don’t need to know that – they take from it what they want.”

“Our phone calls…the ‘tension’ release?”

“You do have a wicked imagination and a horribly dirty mouth, and laughter is a great tension reliever.”

“But that’s not what they…”

“I can’t help it if they have a dirty mind!”

“Do…do you really watch me wake up?”

“The best thing about sleeping with you is watching you wake up. You’re so beautiful that you sometimes take my breath away. Your eventual life partner – I can guarantee that they will spend many mornings watching you slowly awaken.”

“Umm….my tongue…”

“Completely lovely – the very few times I allowed you to lick salt off me on drunken tequila nights.”

“Freddie – they have completely the wrong idea about Freddie!”

“Hey – I never said anything about what you did with Freddie.”

“You said we sleep together!”

“Well you do sometimes.”

“But not like that – like you implied. We sleep – just sleep – tired sleep, after we’ve talked a lot, like you and me. You made it sound like…”

“Oh no I didn’t. I just said we sleep together, which we do. I never said anything that wasn’t true.”

“They think I have sex with Freddie, and that we indulge in three-ways!”

“I just said we sleep together – I never said anything about sex or three-ways!”

“Jesus Christ, Emma! I’m sorry I ever asked you to visit the set,” Colin growled in exasperation.

“Don’t be like that Col,” Emma said, throwing her arms around his waist and leaning her head back to look up at him. “You know you love me Colin Morgan.”

Colin sighed and wrapped his arms around her back. Looking down into that lovely upturned face he grimaced. “Against all common sense, I do love you Emma Donnally.”

He leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead but stopped when he heard a burst of giggles. Turning his head, he saw Angel and Katie giggling and heading straight for him. 

“You must be Colin’s Emma – we’ve heard all about you from the crew” Angel came forward.

“Everyone’s talking about Colin’s lovely lady,” added Katie as she joined Angel.

Colin made the introductions and it soon emerged that Angel and Katie had another hour before having to report to set. They volunteered to take Emma on a tour of the backstage departments since Colin had to report for shooting. Against his better judgment, Colin left her in the care of his co-stars. As he walked away, he turned and called back.

“Be Good Emma!”

“Oh Col, you’ve never had any complaints yet have you?”

The fresh burst of girly giggles covered any muttered remarks he made as he left them.


	4. Of Course they use that one

“And ACTION.”

Merlin followed Gaius as they walked through the lower town. Gaius was informing him of the mission they were on to secure some herb or other. Looking around him, Merlin/Colin spotted Emma, now in full make-up and costume, working one of the vending carts in the marketplace. His mouth dropped open and paying no attention, he walked full tilt into Richard, who had stopped to deliver a line, and nearly sent him flying.

“For goodness sakes, Merlin! Watch where you’re going and stop looking at all the pretty girls!” Richard improvised in full Gaius character.

“What? Oh, um, sorry.” Aware that Richard was still in character, Colin’s professionalism kicked in and kept him in the Merlin character.

“As I was saying Merlin…” Richard picked up his line and the scene continued. (As is often the way – this is the take that made it into the final show).

When the final ‘cut’ was called, Colin found Emma and discovered Katie and Angel thought it would be a lark to put her in with the extras and had OK’d the idea with everyone involved.


	5. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks with Bradley

“Can I sit with you?”

Bradley stared up at Emma, startled. “Um sure, yeah.”

“Don’t look so alarmed Bradley,” Emma laughed. “I’m not going to take the piss out of you. Just wanted to talk.”

“OK, sure…um, fine.”

“When are you back on?”

“Not for another hour.”

“Ah. So, how are you doing?”

“Fine?”

Emma turned her full attention on him her eyes roaming over his face. Reaching out, she softly stroked his cheek, her hand lingering to cup his jaw. “Did he hurt you badly?”

Bradley found himself unconsciously leaning into her hand. “I’m fine, more surprised then hurt.”

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

Bradley shrugged. “Just some bruising from bony elbows and knees. He fights like a school kid.”

Emma smiled sadly. “Yeah, well, when you get beat up by school yard bullies often enough, you learn to use your advantages – in his case, knees and elbows.”

Bradley frowned at the thought of bullies beating up Colin, then immediately had an image of himself on top of Colin, flailing at him. “Oh God,” He dropped his head into his hands in shame.

“Hey, don’t do this,” Emma gently rubbed his back. “You’re not a bully and Colin did throw the first punch.”

Bradley snorted in disgust. “I have a good two plus stone on him and I’m physically in much better condition than him. I could have really hurt him.”

“But you didn’t. Even angry, you must have pulled your punches because all his injuries are superficial.”

Bradley looked at Emma, saw the soft empathy and gentle smile. She had beautiful eyes and had such an opening, welcoming way about her. There was something trustworthy about her and he found himself envying Colin and wishing that she was his friend too. Without realizing it, he found himself opening up to her.

Bradley shook his head. “I was so fucking angry at him. He was in such a bad mood for weeks, he wasn’t my Colin – the Colin I’m used to.”

“Did you talk about this when he called you?”

“Yeah….kind of….a bit. He talked about being overworked and stressed out. Asked me to help him out with all the PR and stuff.”

“And did you talk about how you felt, or just how he felt?”

“Well, it was his phone call, and he’s the one who cracked under all the pressure, so yeah, it was mostly about trying to help him out.”

“Everyone does that, don’t they? Help him out, I mean. It can’t be easy for you, getting lost in the shadows of Colin.”

Bradley turned to look at her, eyes wide in surprise. “I don’t…I’m fine…I…” 

Bradley looked at her for a long moment, then his expression changed, his voice dropped. “You’re the first one… you’re the only one…you understand? No one’s ever said anything… no one even realizes what it’s like to constantly be in his shadow. He doesn’t do it on purpose – hell, he probably doesn’t even know he does it, but it always happens. Everything always ends up revolving around Colin. Hell, I do it myself.

“It’s hard being friends with Colin sometimes,” Emma said quietly. “When they first meet him, people instinctively like him and want to be his friend. It’s not anything he does, but just who he is. Something about him that makes people notice him, makes him the centre of focus. Even when he’s being quiet – the stillness of him draws your eye. When he listens to you, he has a way of looking at you like you are the only person in the whole world and you can’t help wondering what’s going on behind those eyes, what is he thinking that brings that smile to his face.”

Bradley knew exactly what she meant, knew how Colin drew his attention whenever they were together. Knew how sometimes he would just watch Colin, watch those quick-silver emotions fly around his face, watch for his laugh, his looks, his attention when he turned it on you.

“And people always want to take care of him,” Emma continued. “Because he’s so slender and unassuming, they see him as this gentle, fragile man and they just want to take care of him. Maybe they think he’ll break if they don’t take care of him. You take care of him too.” 

Bradley snorted his agreement. No need to tell him how the entire set coddled Colin – walking past a soaking wet Bradley to wrap a wet Colin in towels so he wouldn’t catch cold, always making sure Colin had water when it was Bradley suffering heat-stroke from fighting in too many layers and chainmail. Hell, they shot around Colin for two days when he came down with the flu but Bradley had to film right through his bout of flu – still had to fight and ride when all he wanted to do was curl up and die. True, Colin had been sick in Cardiff where they had a more flexible schedule, and he’d been sick in Pierrefonds where their time was very limited and full, but that hadn’t mattered when he’d been wrapped up in a giant blue coat trying desperately not to shiver to death.

“But he’s a strong man." Emma continued. "And people tend to forget that he IS a man, not a boy. He’s determined and strong-minded, focused and professional. He has to be, to carry such a responsibility as this show. He’s so determined not to let anyone down, to prove to them that’s he’s worth their time and efforts.”

Emma pulled Bradley’s hand into hers and treaded their fingers together. “He’s also a very private person and people take that as being shy. He’s this amazing actor and he puts it all out there when he’s in character, gives his characters every emotion, strips himself raw for the character. But when it’s just him, when it’s the real Colin, he puts up walls to protect himself, he keeps the real Colin hidden and allows very few people in. Getting to know the real Colin, the man behind the shy smiles and the private thoughts that chase their way across his face, only a very few people are privileged to see the real Colin. You’re one of those people that he’s let in.”

Emma turned to look at Bradley. “You’re very special to him, Bradley. You scared the hell out of him when he first met you. He used to call me and tell me about you – how you used to ‘attack’ him with your presence, never letting him be, never letting him sink into himself. Always insisting that he be part of your plans and pranks. He didn’t know quite how to take you at first. Then he started seeing the real you – the you that you hide behind the loud, boisterous façade that you put on. He realized that what you were doing was your way of caring, your way of drawing him into friendship.

Bradley thought back on those first months and how hard he had to work on making friends with his extremely introverted co-star, how he counted as a victory, each laugh, each agreement to mischief, each smile. And then one day, he realized that they had crossed that boundary and they were friends – real friends.

“Bradley.” Emma cupped his face again, her thumb stroking his cheek. “You’re the only other person who can understand what he’s going through with this show. The sudden stardom, the sudden crazy fan base, international recognition. Katie and Angel are a part of it, but it’s only you who share the spotlight with him, both on stage and off. You’re the only one who could understand what all this madness does to you.”

Tears gathered in Emma’s eyes. “And he has missed you so much this season, Bradley. He’s happy for you that you have the knights and he realizes that they’re the type of men you’re used to hanging around with. He would never begrudge you that comfort level, but he misses you. He misses the couple that you were, he misses his friend who he could talk to about the madness and who would understand. He misses just relaxing with you, the comfort of falling asleep watching your stupid Buffy shows. He misses knowing you have his back, and he has yours. You don’t need him anymore – your knights have your back now, and your attention and your interest.”

Tears traced a slow trail down Emma’s cheeks and her voice broke. “He misses you so much. He’s lonely and he’s drowning in that loneliness and he doesn’t know what to do, how to get his friend back, if you even want to be that friend again. Colin is a good man, a loyal man and the best friend a person could have. Please don’t hurt him anymore.”

Bradley reached out and dried Emma’s tears.

"This season is so mixed up,” he said quietly. “For three years, it was just us, just me and Colin. We were so easy together, just hanging out. He’s completely unlike any of my other friends. We have nothing in common, no same likes or activities. He likes the shittiest music, he can sit for hours reading, he doesn’t even like Buffy and don’t even get me started on his sense of humour. When I’m with him, I do things I would never do with anyone else just because I want to spend time with him. But whatever we do, it centers around him because he is so different from my usual friends, so different from the usual stuff I do. Now this season, the knights are here. And you’re right, they are the type of guys I usually hang around with, and I guess I got caught up with that – I love being able to play football between takes, practicing sword fighting with them, going to bars and getting drunk while watching the matches on telly. Hell, they even like Buffy – they get it. Colin always falls asleep to Buffy.”

Bradley dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. “This season, everything changed. Colin changed. The busier he got, the more he withdrew. The more he withdrew, the easier it was to just spend time with the knights. I miss our time together too and I miss him. When we’re together, he brings out the best in me. Makes me want to be a better person, a better actor.”  
He looked up at Emma. “I don’t know what to do Emma. I don’t know how to get us back on track. He’s my best friend. But…”

“But what?”

Bradley shook his head in self-disgust.

“But what, Bradley?”

“How can you love someone and be jealous of them at the same time? Everything you said about him, I know that. I know what a special person he is, and I know that he’s not doing any of that on purpose – being special is just who Colin is. But sometimes, it is so damn hard being around him. Knowing that no matter what you do, he’ll always, always be better than you – a better person, a better actor, a better human being, for Christ’s sake! It can get awful lonely in the shadows too, Emma.”

Silence stretched between them, as they each thought about what the other had said. Finally, Emma reached out and held Bradley’s hand again. Bradley looked at her.

“You need to talk to him. You need to tell him what you’ve told me”

Bradley laughed in derision. “What? Tell him I’m jealous of his success, I envy his perfection at every goddammed thing he does? I’m angry at being treated as second-class to him? Right, Emma. I’m sure that’s something Colin wants to hear.”

“He may not want to hear it, but he needs to hear it. And if you ever want to get your friendship back, you both need to talk – openly and honestly. Talk to him. He’ll listen.”

“Of course he will – he’s so damn perfect he’ll sit there and nod in fucking agreement!”

“He’s not perfect, dammit! If he was, he would have seen your struggles before things got to this point. If he was perfect, he wouldn’t have been so damn pig-headed and stubborn enough that this whole situation came to blows – if he was perfect, he would have asked for your help. If he was perfect – he would never have let your friendship get away… he would have never let his best friend get away.”

An assistant A/D walked up to them “10 minutes to set, Bradley”. She smiled and walked away. They watched her leave.

“Please Bradley, please talk to him. He needs you. And you need him. But most importantly, you both need your best friend back.”

As Emma stood up to leave, she smiled down at him. “You said he’s perfect – that means he makes perfect choices. Well, he chose you as a friend– so he must think that you’re pretty perfect yourself. You may not see it in yourself, but I wish you could see yourself as Colin sees you, how very special you are. You’re not in anyone’s shadow. You’re the sun Bradley and you bring light and warmth and laughter to a certain pasty white Irish boy.”

Emma leaned down and dropped a tender kiss on his cheek. She looked deep into his eyes. “My Colin, he knows lots of people and he’s friendly with lots of people, but he only has a very select few real, true friends – the ones who are allowed behind his walls, to see the real him. You’re one of his true friends, Bradley, and he misses you very much.”

When Emma turned and walked away, Bradley had no doubt that she loved Colin very much.

****

TBC


	6. Removing Doubt

During the afternoon, while waiting for his scenes, Colin and Emma sat on the grass and talked. Colin leaned back on his outstretched arms, his legs bent up, while Emma sat sideways between his legs. Emma’s legs were tucked under one of Colin’s, while she used his raised knee to lean on, looking at him. Everyone who saw them noted the familiar ease of their entwined bodies and the casual, relaxed way they were with each other. 

There had been more than a few who had wondered and questioned Colin’s sexual orientation – not because of evidence, but because of lack of evidence. In the four years they had all worked together, the ultra-private Colin had never once indicated he actually had a private life. On the job he had been friendly and kind to one and all, and never once made a move on anyone –whether cast or crew. His nickname of St. Colin applied not only to his impeccable work ethic but to his strict hands-off policy on interpersonal relationships on the job. 

But now, here he was, relaxed and entwined with Emma and from their interaction, it was obvious to one and all that this was a long time relationship. It was so unusual and quite frankly so lovely to see them together, that everyone couldn’t help but watch them interact. The few skeptics who wondered at Emma’s sudden appearance after four years of total abstinence on Colin’s part, were quickly silenced when it was pointed out that in four years, the young star had also never lost it like he had done a week ago. The stress and pressure of holding up one of the Beeb’s most successful international shows had finally cracked the poor boy. 

Colin had obviously never before needed the support of his lovely lady, but she was here now. And now, seeing how relaxed and happy Colin was, if you ignored his bruised face, a person would be forgiven for thinking that the week off had been one of rest and relaxation instead of one of recovery. And most people noted that this was the first time they had seen Colin laughing and smiling so much in a very long time.

 

Emma had to leave in the late afternoon. “I promised Freddie I would be home in time for a late supper and a canoodle.” 

Colin wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, head buried in her neck.

“Thank you Em – for everything, well, almost everything. I have a feeling I’m going to be answering for that lunchtime monologue for a long time. But thank you for coming today, for always being there for me.”

Emma pulled back, taking his face in her hands and caressing his cheeks. “You mean the world to me Col, and I hate seeing you hurting. If you ever get in a state again, like what happened here, you call me – promise!”

Colin nodded.

“And not when it’s too late and you’ve punched Bradley again.”

Colin nodded.

“I know we don’t see each other as much any more, but I will always answer your phone call. I will always be there for you – you understand?”

Colin nodded.

“I love you Colin Morgan.”

“I love you Emma Donnally…”

“But you’re not my cup of tea” they said together.

Colin gave her a final hug and they held on to each other for longer than usual, but for as long as was needed.

Emma kissed him on the lips.

“Good bye sweetheart. Call me when you’re next in town. We’ll do Chinese.”

Colin watched as she walked away to the waiting car that would take her to the train station. Bradley came up behind him, also watching Emma walk away.

“That’s a hell of a woman, Colin.”

Colin nodded in agreement.

“So Col, I was wondering. After filming tonight, how about we grab take-away, we can take it back to my room and maybe talk. I’ve missed you.”

Colin turned and looked at Bradley, reading his face. Then the small shy Colin Morgan smile appeared and he nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ve missed you too.”

 

*****

 

Two weeks later, Colin and Bradley were filming with the knights in the council chamber.

“Cut! Knights, hold your positions, we’re resetting on Bradley. Colin relax.”

Colin slumped against a pillar.

“Hey Colin!” 

A tall, strapping man stepped out from the crowd, curling light brown hair flopping over his brow, rimless glasses and a crooked smile. Colin turned towards the man and a giant grin lit his face.

“Freddie!”

At the sound of the name, Bradley and the knights attention immediately snapped to the man.

Laughing in pleasure, the two men met and embraced heartily. Freddie held on to Colin when he tried to pull away. Turning, he whispered in Colin’s ear.

“Emma told me what she said about us. How about a little fun?”

Colin yanked out of his hug, eyes huge. “No, Freddie, you can’t….”

He was cut off by Freddie leaning in and kissing him..


End file.
